The moment I knew
by ABuriedSecret
Summary: There's something about Isaac Lahey that captures Allison Argent's attention. It could be that the first night Allison met him, they were both drunk and ended up in Allison's bedroom. Isaac is something different in Beacan Hills, he is a mystery that captivates Allison and lures her in. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm not sure how I feel about this yet. This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction that I wrote because I was disappointed with the Teen Wolf Isaac/Allison stories (or lack there of). It was really easy for me to write this, which is why I'm not too sure about it. I hope to continue with the story. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

_Allison quickly removed his shirt and threw it on the ground. His muscles gleamed in the dimly lit room. Allison took a minute to gawk at them. _

_"Years and years of lacrosse playing." Isaac said looking at an awe struck Allison. _

_She didn't bother to reply, she slammed her lips into his again and they continued kissing. Allison wasn't sure if it was the 3 shots of vodka and the beer she had, or her inner wild self breaking free that made her pick a random guy at her party and bring him up to her room. _

_T__he kiss deepened and clothes went flying all around her room. _

Allison squinted, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of her room.

"Time to wake up, Allison." Lydia chirped waking up her friend from her dream of last nights encounters.

"Let me die." Allison groaned, the pain in her head not taking kindly to the bright room.

"I told you not to drink that much." Lydia sighed walking over to her hung-over best friend. "So what happened last night? I want ALL of the details!" Lydia squealed.

"Lydia please do not yell, my head is pounding."

Allison begrudgingly got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She stared at her reflection and sighed. The evidence of her hangover was palpable.

"I don't even remembered all of what happened last night, besides I hooked up with some stud with an amazingly defined jaw line."

Lydia let out a cackle that made Allison's head pound more. "Sweetie you more than hooked up. Once he walked through the door you went straight for him. Like a hunter hunting their prey." Lydia cocked her head towards Allison's disheveled bed and clicked her tongue. "Things obviously went well from what I see."

The two girls laughed and talked until Lydia left to get ready. Today they were going to Beacan Hills High to have the mandatory assembly about what they should expect once school starts in a week.

* * *

Allison entered the school with a mix of excitement and anxiety. She was always into school, even if her grades weren't the best she enjoyed learning new things. She headed straight for the auditorium and took her assigned seat with the rest of the future Juniors she would be going to school with. Reluctantly, she pulled over her dark glasses and settled on top of her head. Hoping all the makeup she put on made it less noticeable that she spent the night before partying, drinking, and hooking up with strangers. She smiled at herself as she remembered the events of the night before.

"Allison!"

Allison looked up and saw Stiles, he was more Lydia's friend (and was madly in love with her though they're both in denial about it) but it was always nice seeing Stiles. He had a good vibe. A bit of sarcasm, affection, and clumsiness surrounded him. He was like Allison's brother in a way even if they've only known each other for a year.

"Hey, Stiles!" Allison greeted him with a hug and he sat down next to her. "Where is Scott?"

"Dropping his mom off at work. He should be here soon." Allison nodded her head and fixed her attention back at the empty stage.

There were rows of seats and they were ordered by grades. You had the freshman in the first row, sophomore in the second, juniors and then seniors. The auditorium grew louder and louder as more students filed in. This was the best school their area, it was no surprise that a lot of parents enrolled their kids.

"Is this seat taken?" Allison looked up and met the eyes she saw the night before. A rush of nervousness flushed over her._ It can't be. _

"No, uhm, g-go right ahead." Allison said, running a flustered hand through her hair.

Isaac sat right down next to Allison. He seemed nonchalant like he didn't even know her. Allison hoped he didn't remember her. That he was so drunk the night before that the whole night is a blur of alcohol and dancing. Nothing else.

"Your name is Allison, right?" Isaac had a smirk on his face like he knew the answer to the question already, which he did. The smirk made Allison's stomach coil as that was the very smirk that made her bring him up to her room yesterday.

"Yep." Allison said, looking away. Stiles had moved seats to sit next to Scott, leaving just Allison and Isaac.

"What do you say we ditch and go somewhere more...private?" Isaac asked looking at all the students filling in one by one.

"We can't leave, it's mandatory." Alison grew uncomfortable under his stare, it's like he was trying to get under her skin. With her hangover she was not in the mood.

"Well that sucks because I'm leaving." With a smirk, Isaac got out of his seat and started leaving. Allison just sat there staring at his retreating figure. The sensible part of Allison told her to stay put and wait for the meeting to start, but the newfound Allison wanted to explore more of Isaac. He seemed dangerous, the type of guy she wouldn't bring home to meet her dad. Something Allison has been craving since she moved to Beacan Hills, the suburban lie got boring and she needed the excitement. Quickly, before any teachers could stop her, Allison rushed out and chased after him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Allison fell in step with Isaac as they walked through the corridor of Beacan Hills High School.

"You decided to join me." Isaac said still walking towards the double doors. Once they walked out the doors they were free.

"Yeah well..." _Well?_ Allison mentally scolded herself. _Well what, Allison?! _She thought. Truth is, Allison didn't know why she was following Isaac out of the school building. He was just a one night stand she assumed she would never see again and now she's walking out of school with him, ditching the mandatory assembly.

Isaac smirked to himself and ignored Allison's "Yeah well..." response. They walked out of the school building and Allison followed as Isaac made his way over to a motorcycle and got on. He motioned for Allison to get on the back but she just stood there, a dubious expression painted on her facial features.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." She confessed.

"Don't worry, I won't crash." Isaac winked, he handed her the only helmet as she got on the back of the bike. He pulled out the keys and turned the bike on, Allison's heartbeat quickened as the bike roared to life.

"Now the way this works," Isaac said over the deafening sound of the motorcycle, "is that you wrap your hands around my torso, you know like you did last night?"

Allison felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. How dare he casually say that? He was so blasé about the whole thing. Allison complied and wrapped her hands around Isaac's torso. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the motorcycle to start moving. She heard the sound of the engine taking off, waiting a couple minutes, she finally opened her eyes. There was a stretch of road in front of them that Allison recognized. Two more minutes of riding and Isaac stopped the motorcycle. They were in the woods. If Allison didn't run in the woods every other morning she would have been nervous. After all, what guy brings someone to the woods when they ditch school? She got off the bike and shook her hair out of the helmet, knocking her glasses off.

"Here," Isaac said, picking up Allison's sunglasses and returning them back to her.

"Thanks. So the woods? Is this where you bring all your dates?" Allison joked.

"Only you." Isaac replied. The response brought a smile to her face. It was possible Isaac was lying, but she held on to the two words as if she were drowning and this was her life savor.

Isaac started to lead the way into the woods until he found a big rock. He sat down on the ground and leaned against it. Allison sat next to him and stared straight into the woods. Down to the right was an old burned down house that's best known as the make-out spot.

"So, _Isaac_." Allison said, drowning out Isaac's name. "About last night, I-"

Isaac interrupted Allison with a laugh. It was (much to Allison's dismay) genuine. Like Allison said a funny joke.

"What?!"

"Out of all the things we could be talking about, you chose that. A typical girl move." Isaac said, meeting Allison's eyes. She broke eye contact by rolling her eyes and staring into the tress ahead of them.

"I just thought it might be awkward. If I knew you would be attending the same school as me I would have..." Allison was growing irritated with herself. She had no idea what to say next to Isaac. She's never become flustered and out of words in front of a guy before. She let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for a reply.

"Awkward for you, maybe. Not for me. Don't worry about it, it happens." That warranted a scoff from Allison. Isaac spoke casually like he's been in this situation plenty of times before, which he probably has.

"Let's just start out with a fresh slate. I'm Allison Argent, I'm 17 years old and am currently hoping this doesn't get any more awkward than it already is."

"I'm Isaac Lahey, 16, I work the night job at the graveyard and moved here to spend the year with my dad and to play lacrosse."

"Your parents divorced?" Allison asked. Hoping she wasn't pushing any boundaries, this _is _the first official conversation they've had.

"Yep. My dads an ass," Isaac clenched his jaw before he continued talking. His dad was always a sensitive issue to talk about with other people. Just thinking about his father made him angry. "But there wasn't a lacrosse team at my old school and lacrosse is something I enjoy, so I did some research and apparently Beacan Hills has the best lacrosse team in California."

Silence fell between the two of them. 10 minutes passed and Allison sighed as she rose to her feet, dusting off pieces of dirt that hang clung to the butt of her black jeans.

"Leaving so soon?" Isaac asked looking up to meet Allison's eyes.

"Yeah, well if I knew you were going to bring me to the woods to stare at nature I would have stayed at school."

"Actually, I brought you to the woods to make out but-"

"Of _course _you did." Allison sighed. She turned on her heel and started to walk the path out of the woods. Isaac scrambled to his feet and ran up to Allison. When she wouldn't slow her pace he ran ahead and turned around, walking backwards so he could talk to her face-to-face. "You're not a 'bad boy' you're just an asshole." Allison grumbled.

Isaac smirked "You thought I was a 'bad boy'?" He asked, putting air quotes around bad boy.

Rolling her eyes Allison wished she could take back what she just said. Of course he would be flattered by that.

"You're about to-" Before Allison could warn Isaac, he tripped over a fallen branch and fell flat on his back. Despite his pained facial expression, Allison couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. _Bad boy my ass_ she thought to herself.

"Instead of laughing, will you please help me up?" Isaac extended his hand.

Still laughing, Allison met Isaac's hand and attempted to help him up. Isaac smirked, once Allison's soft hands met his, he pulled her forward. She let out a yelp before she fell right on top of him. Now it was Isaac's turn to burst into laughter.

Allison glared at Isaac and rolled off him and onto a pile of leaves.

"Asshole." She huffed.

Isaac rolled over so his face was mere inches from Allison's. He took in her features. Her defined jawline, her brown eyes that were only a shade lighter than her hair, her lips. God, her lips. Isaac couldn't help but stare at them, thoughts of kissing Allison clouded his head.

Allison felt uncomfortable under his observing blue eyes. She watched as he soaked up all of her features. Isaac slowly leaned in as if to kiss Allison. They stopped when they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Allison leaned in to kiss Isaac then quickly pulled back. Imitating the smirk she's seen on Isaac's face one too many times she got up and started walking the path out the woods again.

"That," she said while walking away, "is revenge."

"Revenge for what?!" Isaac shouted at Allison's retreating figure. He waited for her answer but never got one.

* * *

Allison waited for Isaac back at the motorcycle and they rode back in a comfortable silence. They arrived back at the school where a big crowd was surrounding the police.

"That's it! That's my bike!" One of the guys Allison recognized from the party last night pointed at her and Isaac and shouted to the police.

Allison's eyes opened wide and her mouth went agape. She stared at Isaac hoping there was some kind of mistake.

"Ethan, calm down." One of the police officers urged. Anger was all over Ethan's face. He glared at Isaac and Allison. If eyes could shoot lasers, these two would be a pile of dust under Ethan's angry eyes. His twin bother looked just as displeased.

Isaac took the keys out the ignition and threw them at the twin brothers, they landed in front of their boots a clank.

"Shouldn't leave your keys just anywhere."

The officers had to restrain Ethan as he ran towards Isaac, fists clenched and ready to fight. Isaac didn't flinch and just stood next to the bike as if he predicted this very thing would happen.

"You stole the bike?!" Allison asked Isaac incredulous. She couldn't believe she just spent the past 30 minutes riding around and in possession of a stolen bike.

"I didn't steal the _bike. _I stole the keys and borrowed the bike." Isaac winked at Allison and went to go talk to an officer who was asking him over.

Allison just stood there, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Who the hell was that?!" Lydia asked running up to take Isaac's place next to Allison.

"_That _is trouble with blonde hair and blue eyes." Allison sighed.

* * *

**Hi, guys! I've gotten some good feedback on my first chapter which inspired me to write another, keep the feedback coming, please! Tomorrow (or today as it is currently 12:48 AM) I start school so future chapters might not be uploaded so soon. I apologize in advance but I'm getting more comfortable with this story and already plotting ideas so after I'm done studying I'll try and write! Thank you for reading, have a good morning/evening/night. xo **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick tock. Another minute the clock strikes. _

"My son is very sorry for his delinquent-esque behavior. I will be sure to take care of this at home."

Isaac's dad told the cop. The cop nodded and shook hands with both Isaac and his father and left them alone. No chargers were being pressed and the cops were letting Isaac go with a slap on the wrist.

_Another minute passes. His breathing becomes frantic. _

"Just what in the hell were you thinking Isaac?!"

Isaac's dad scolded as they got into his car.

"Dad I-"

"We'll deal with this at home."

Isaac's palms got sweaty from his fathers quick dismissal. He knew what this meant. This wasn't his first time dealing with his father and his _"We'll deal with this at home."_

_His breathing became erratic as his fists pounded and his legs flailed. _

Isaac and his father rode in an awkward silence back to their home. The tension was thick and did nothing for Isaac's brewing anxiety.

They pulled into their house driveway and Isaac got out of the car. He slammed the car door shut and quickly made his way to the front door trying to escape from his dad as quickly and nonchalant as he could.

"Wait a minute, Isaac."

In that moment Isaac wanted to run. Run anywhere as long as he could escape his father. Despite the front he's put on his whole life, Isaac was a broken person and not at all confident.

Isaac's dad stood in front of the driver side door and waited for Isaac to turn around and face him. When he finally did he could see the fear in his son's face.

"Now you know better than to pull a stunt like that. That may go well with your mother, but NOT with me."

Isaac clenched his jaw and looked town at his dirty black converse sneakers avoiding eye contact.

Despite his fathers demands, Isaac refused to look up from his sneakers. Isaac was looking at his shoes when the impact of his dads fist slamming against his cheek startled him into falling backwards on his back.

"You will _not _embarrass me here. Do you hear me? Huh? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Isaac's dad yelled and forced Isaac inside the house where the abuse continued. Isaac tried to block the hits but his attempts failed as his dad hit him from all sides.

Isaac was led down into the basement. His father always took it a step further than disciplining. He wanted Isaac to fear him. Not to look at him as a father, but a superior figure whom Isaac should fear.

"Get in."

Mr. Lahey nodded his head towards the basement freezer.

It only took those two words to put an immense amount of fear into Isaac.

"No, dad, please." Isaac pleaded. "I promise I won't m-misbehave again. I'll get good grades. I-I'll," Isaac felt like a stuttering insecure fool. He wasn't powerful and he could not stand up to his father, he was too afraid of the repercussions.

Isaac stopped pleading and listened. He walked towards the freezer; hesitantly and reluctantly, he got in.

The freezer was not plugged in, Isaac's father only wanted to torture him mentally and psychically, not kill him. Isaac said a silent prayer that there was an extent to his fathers inhumanity.

He lowered himself into the freezer and watched as his dad stood over him. Isaac recoiled into the side of the freezer in fear as his father stood over him, his hand on the lid.

"When will you learn?" His father asked.

The lid slammed shut and Isaac quickly started to panic. His limbs flailed out as he attacked the inside of the fridge. He pounded his fists, kicked, and screamed. But it was pointless, his father wouldn't let him out no matter how loud his screams got. A minute passes, then another. The minutes keep passing and Isaac keeps beating on the sides of the freezer. His heart feels like it is trying to beat out of his chest. Beads of sweat form behind Isaac's neck and on his hairline.

Isaac's breathing became more and more erratic and he knew he was having a panic attack. His eye sight became blurry and his body was now drenched with sweat.

"DAD! DAD, PLEASE." Isaac managed to scream in between sobbing.

Isaac didn't know how long it took. 10 minutes? An hour? But finally, darkness overcame him and he blacked out. His punches to the fridge got weaker as he slipped into a bittersweet unconsciousness.

_Darkness._

* * *

**Hello Hello Hellooooooooo. Okay so I have a few questions: 1) What did y'all think of the season finale last night? I personally wasn't too impressed with it. I felt like the last 2 episodes have been SO good and the finale was kind of _eh_. Didn't do anything. And the second question goes out to all the writers! I'm thinking about trying a different writing style. I'm thinking of doing it by the characters point of view? What do you think? I feel like I'm not going into the characters feelings enough but I'm focusing too much on the detail and not how the characters feel and I really need some guidance. So if you guys can offer it to me PLEASE do. You can PM me and I will happily take in your suggestions! **

**This chapter was hard for me to write but it made me think about Isaac's character and just how far he has grown. In last nights episode he was so courageous. Which in season 2 he was just an abused and broken teenager. I love the way they developed his character and Daniel for doing an excellent job portraying Isaac. So yep, that's all! Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing. If you have any answers to my second question, please respond. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Goodnight/morning/evening xo. **


End file.
